Software engineering topics
This list complements the software engineering article, giving more details and examples. For an alphabetical listing of topics, please see software engineering topics (alphabetical). Influence on society Software engineers affect society by creating applications. These applications produce value for users, and sometimes produce disasters. Applications Software engineers build applications that people use. Applications influence software engineering by pressuring developers to solve problems in new ways. For example, consumer software emphasizes low cost, medical software emphasizes high quality, and Internet commerce software emphasizes rapid development. *Business software **Accounting software *Analytics **Data mining closely related to database **Decision support systems *Airline reservations *Banking **Automatic teller machines **Cheque processing **Credit cards *Commerce **Trade **Auctions (EBay) **Reverse auctions **Bar code scanners *Compilers **Parsers **Compiler optimization **Interpreters **Linkers **Loaders *Communication **Email **Instant messengers **VOIP **Calendars - scheduling and coordinating **Contact managers *Computer graphics **Animation **Special effects for video and film **Editing **Post-processing *Cryptography *Databases, support almost every field *Embedded systems Both software engineers and traditional engineers write software control systems for embedded products. **Automotive software **Avionics software **Electronic warfare engineering **Heating Ventilation and Air Conditioning (HVAC) software **Medical device software **Telephony **Telemetry *Engineering All traditional engineering branches use software extensively. Engineers use spreadsheets, more than they ever used calculators. Engineers use custom software tools to design, analyze, and simulate their own projects, like bridges and power lines. These projects resemble software in many respects, because the work exists as electronic documents and goes through analysis, design, implementation, and testing phases. Software tools for engineers use the tenets of computer science; as well as the tenets of calculus, physics, and chemistry. **Computer Aided Design (CAD) **Electronic Design Automation (EDA) **Numerical Analysis **Simulation *File **FTP **File sharing *Finance **Bond market **Futures market **Stock market *Games **Poker **Multiuser Dungeons **Video games *Information systems, support almost every field **LIS Management of laboratory data **MIS Management of financial and personnel data *Logistics **Supply chain management *Manufacturing **Computer Aided Manufacturing (CAM) **Distributed Control Systems (DCS) *Music **Music sequencers **Sound effects **Music synthesis *Networks and Internet **Domain Name System **Protocols **Routers *Office suites **Word processors **Spreadsheets **Presentations *Operating systems **Embedded **Graphical **Multitasking **Real-time *Robotics *Signal analysis **Image processing, encoding and interpreting visual information **Signal processing, encoding and interpreting signals **Speech processing **Text recognition **Handwriting recognition *Simulation, supports almost every field. **Engineering, A software simulation can be cheaper to build and more flexible to change than a physical engineering model. **Sciences *Sciences **Genomics *Traffic Control **Air traffic control **Ship traffic control **Automotive traffic control *Training **Drill **Simulation **Testing *Visualization, supports almost every field **Architecture **Engineering **Sciences *Voting *World wide web **Browsers **Servers Disasters Software has played a role in many high-profile disasters. *Ariane 5 Flight 501 *Mars probes *Denver International Airport *TAURUS - UK share settlement system and dematerialised central share depository. *Therac-25 - A radiation therapy machine responsible for six overdoses due to faulty software. *Airbus A320 - The Airbus A320, while a highly safe and successful aircraft, was highly controversial in software engineering circles, being the first civilian Fly-by-wire aircraft. In the Airbus flight control systems, the computer has the final say on all decisions, meaning the safety of passengers depends upon the accuracy of the software specification, and the competence of the engineering teams producing the (multiple, independent) software stacks. Other than the crash of the original plane (in which a demonstration of stability outside the envelope went awry) whose cause is still not fully known, the sole crash which has been attributed to software was the Strasbourg A320 crash of Jan 21, 1992. In this crash which killed 87 people, the pilots had the flat panel display in the wrong mode. It is believed that the pilots had a console in flight path angle mode, instead of vertical speed entry. On entering a vertical speed, the aircraft descended into the mountains, without issuing any kind of warning. This accident shows a fundamental problem of software engineering: even if you implement the specification perfectly, an error in the specification (here, what constitutes an effective user interface), can still be lethal. It also shows another problem with computer controlled vehicles: there is vested interest by the manufacturers to attribute responsibility to the (often deceased) flight crew/drivers, rather than in the design of the vehicle. Technologies and practices Skilled software engineers use technologies and practices from a variety of fields to improve their productivity in creating software and to improve the quality of the delivered product. Software engineering topics Many technologies and practices are (mostly) unique to software engineering, though many of these are shared with computer science. Programming languages *List of programming languages *Scripting *Ada *COBOL *C *C++ *C# *Fortran *Java *Perl *PHP *Python *QBasic *Tcl *Visual Basic Programming paradigm, based on a programming language technology *Aspect-oriented programming *Functional decomposition *Object-oriented programming *Post-object programming *Structured programming Databases *Hierarchical *Object *Relational *SQL/XML *SQL Graphical user interfaces *Qt toolkit *GTK toolkit Programming tools *Configuration management and source code management **CVS **Subversion **RCS **GNU Arch *Build tools **Make **Ant *Editors **IDEs **text editors **word processors * Parsers creation tools ** Yacc/Bison Libraries *Software componentry Design languages *UML Patterns, document many common programming and project management techniques *Anti-patterns *Patterns Processes and methodologies *Agile **Agile software development **Crystal **Extreme programming **Lean software development **Scrum (in management) *Heavyweight **Cleanroom **ISO 12207 — software life cycle processes **ISO 9000 and ISO 9001 **Rational Unified Process *Process evaluation frameworks **CMM and CMMI **ISO 15504 (SPICE) Platforms A platform combines computer hardware and an operating system. As platforms become more powerful and less expensive, applications and tools become more widely available. *BREW *Cray supercomputers *DEC minicomputers *IBM mainframes *Linux PCs *Mac OS and Mac OS X PCs *Microsoft .NET network software platform *Palm PDAs *Sun Microsystems Solaris *Windows PCs (Wintel) Other Practices *Communication *Pair programming *Refactoring *Software inspections/Code reviews *Software reuse *Systems integration *Teamwork Other tools *Decision tables *Features *Story *Use cases Computer science topics Skilled software engineers know a lot of computer science including what is possible and impossible, and what is easy and hard for software. *Algorithms, well-defined methods for solving specific problems. **Searching **Sorting **Parsing **Numerical analysis * Compiler theory **Yacc/Bison *Data structures, well-defined methods for storing and retrieving data. **Lists **Trees **Hash tables *Computability, some problems cannot be solved at all **Halting problem *Complexity, some problems are solvable in principle, yet unsolvable in practice **NP completeness **Computational complexity theory *Formal methods **Proof of correctness **Program synthesis Mathematics topics Discrete mathematics is a key foundation of software engineering. *Number representation *Sets *Bags *Graphs **Sequences **Trees **Graphs *Logic **Deduction **First-order logic **Higher-order logic **Combinatory logic *Induction *Combinatorics Other *Domain knowledge *Statistics *Decision theory *Type theory Life cycle phases *Development life cycle phase **Requirements gathering / analysis **Software architecture **Computer programming **Testing, detects bugs ***Black box testing ***White box testing ***Clear box testing **Quality assurance, ensures compliance with process. *Product Life cycle phase and Project lifecycle **Inception **First development **Major release **Minor release **Bug fix release **Maintenance **Obsolesence *Release development stage, near the end of a release cycle **Alpha **Beta **Gold master **1.0 *Software development lifecycle **Waterfall model - Structured programming and Stepwise refinement **SSADM **Spiral model - Iterative development **DSDM **Chaos model - Chaos strategy Deliverables Deliverables must be developed for many SE projects. Software engineers rarely make all of these deliverables themselves. They usually cooperate with the writers, trainers, installers, marketers, technical support people, and others who make many of these deliverables. *Application - the software *Database - schemas and data. *Documentation, online and/or print, FAQ, Readme, release notes, Help, for each role **User **Administrator **Manager **Buyer *Administration and Maintenance policy, what should be backed-up, checked, configured, ... *Installers *Migration **Upgrade from previous installations **Upgrade from competitor's installations *Training materials, for each role **User **Administrator **Manager **Buyer *Support info for computer support groups. *Marketing and sales materials **White papers, explain the technologies used in the applications **Comparisons with competitor products Business roles *Operations **Users **Administrators **Managers **Buyers *Development **Analysts **Programmers **Testers **Managers *Business **Consulting - customization and installation of applications **Sales **Marketing **Legal - contracts, intellectual property rights **Support - helping customers use applications **Personnel - hiring and training qualified personnel **Finance - funding new development *Academe **Educators **Researchers Management topics *Leadership **Coaching **Communication, SEs easily ignore this **Listening **Motivation **Vision, SEs are good at this **Example, everyone follows a good example best *Human resource management **Hiring, getting people into an organization **Staffing, getting people onto a project **Training **Evaluation *Project management **Goal setting **Customer interaction (Rethink) **Estimation **Risk management **Change management *Process management **Processes ***Software development processes ***Methodologies **Metrics Business topics *Quality programs **Malcolm Baldrige National Quality Award **Six Sigma **Total Quality Management (TQM) Community topics Pioneers Many people made important contributions to SE technologies, practices, or applications. *John Backus: Fortran, first optimizing compiler, BNF *Vic Basili: Experience factory. *F.L. Bauer: Stack principle, originator of the term Software Engineering *Kent Beck: Refactoring, extreme programming, pair programming, test-driven development. *Tim Berners-Lee: World wide web *Barry Boehm: SE economics, COCOMO, Spiral model. *Grady Booch: Object-oriented design, UML. *Fred Brooks: Managed System 360 and OS 360. Wrote The Mythical Man-Month and No Silver Bullet. *Edsger Dijkstra: Wrote Notes on Structured Programming, A Discipline of Programming and Go To Statement Considered Harmful, algorithms, formal methods, pedegogy. *Michael Fagan: Software inspection. *Tom Gilb: Evolutionary processes. *Grace Hopper: The first compiler (Mark 1), COBOL, Nanoseconds. *Watts Humphrey: Capability Maturity Model, headed (founded?) the Software Engineering Institute. *Jean Ichbiah: Ada *Michael A. Jackson: Jackson Structured Programming, Jackson System Development *Bill Joy: Berkeley Unix, vi, Java. *Brian Kernighan: C and Unix. *Donald Knuth: Wrote The Art of Computer Programming, TeX, algorithms, literate programming *Bertrand Meyer: Design by Contract, Eiffel programming language. *Peter G. Neumann: Computer risks, ACM Sigsoft. *David Parnas: Module design, social responsibility, professionalism. *Jef Raskin: Developed the original Macintosh GUI *Dennis Ritchie: C and Unix. *Winston W. Royce: Waterfall model. *Mary Shaw: Software architecture. *Richard Stallman: Founder of the Free Software Foundation *Linus Torvalds: Linux kernel, open source development. *Will Tracz: Reuse, ACM Software Engineering Notes. *Gerald Weinberg: Wrote The Psychology of Computer Programming. *Jeanette Wing: Formal specifications. *Ed Yourdon: Structured programming, wrote The Decline and Fall of the American Programmer. See also *List of programmers *List of computer scientists *List of software moguls Notable publications *''About Face'' by Alan Cooper, about user interface design. ISBN 0-76452641-3 *''The Capability Maturity Model'' by Watts Humphrey. Written for the Software Engineering Institute, emphasizing management and process. (See Managing the software process ISBN 0-201-18095-2) *''The Cathedral and the Bazaar'' by Eric Raymond about open source development. *''The Decline and Fall of the American Programmer'' by Ed Yourdon predicts the end of software development in the U.S. ISBN 0-13-191958-X *''Design Patterns'' by Erich Gamma, Richard Helm, Ralph Johnson, and John Vlissides. ISBN 0-201-63361-2 *''Extreme Programming Explained'' by Kent Beck ISBN 0-32127865-8 *"Go To Statement Considered Harmful" by Edsger Dijkstra. *''The Mythical Man-Month'' by Fred Brooks, about project management. ISBN 0-201-83595-9 *''Object-oriented Analysis and Design'' by Grady Booch. ISBN 0-8053-5340-2 *''Peopleware'' by Tom DeMarco and Tim Lister. ISBN 0-932633-43-9 *''Principles of Software Engineering Management'' by Tom Gilb about evolutionary processes. ISBN 0-201-19246-2 *''The Psychology of Computer Programming'' by Gerald Weinberg. Written as an independent consultant, partly about his years at IBM. ISBN 0-932633-42-0 *''Refactoring: Improving the Design of Existing Code'' by Martin Fowler, Kent Beck, John Brant, William Opdyke, and Don Roberts. ISBN 0-201-48567-2 See also *Important publications in software engineering in CS. Professional topics *Demographics *Economics *Education *History *Professionalism **Ethics **Licensing *Legal **Intellectual property **Consumer protection Odds and ends Related fields *Traditional engineering **Computer engineering **Electrical engineering *Software engineering **Domain engineering **Information engineering **Knowledge engineering **User interface engineering *Arts and Sciences **Mathematics **Computer science **Information science *Applications **Information systems *Programming Different languages *In Chinese, software engineer is called ruan jian gong cheng shi —— 软件工程师 *In French, software engineering is called Ingéniérie logicielle. *In German, software engineering is called Softwaretechnik. *In Norwegian, software engineering is called Programvareutvikling. *In Spanish, software engineering is called Ingeniería del software, Miscellaneous and to do *Complexity or scaling *Software brittleness problem *Second system syndrome *Software specialists share common language, terminology, certification, and so on. *Traditional engineers frequently resort to a balance of factors to achieve optimization. *Biology and biological engineering have other issues. *Source code escrow *Feature interaction problem *Certification (software engineering) See also *SWEBOK Software engineering body of knowledge *CCSE Computing curriculum for software engineering *Computer terms etymology, the origins of computer terms External links *Professional Organizations **British Computer Society **Association for Computing Machinery **IEEE Computer Society *Professionalism **SE Code of Ethics **Professional licensing in Texas *Education **CCSE Undergraduate curriculum *Standards **IEEE Software Engineering Standards **Internet Engineering Task Force **ISO *Government organizations **European Software Institute **Software Engineering Institute *Agile **Organization to promote Agile software development **Test driven development **Extreme programming *Other Organizations **Online community for software engineers *Demographics **U.S. Bureau of Labor Statistics on SE *Surveys **David Redmiles page from the University of California site * Other * Full text in PDF from the NATO conference in Garmisch * Computer Risks Peter G. Neumann's risks column. zh:软件工程相关条目列表 Category:Software engineering Software engineering